


Covert For Two

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 5: How do their phone backgrounds look? How about their snapchats?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert For Two

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Everything Emma knew about Regina pointed to an overly private person. But the extremes the brunette went through to, to shield her phone went over the top. It was behavior you expected from a high schooler, not a Queen. 

The sheriff spent ages trying to separate the woman from the object. But try and try as she might, just couldn’t manage it.

However, Regina provided a window where at least there could be an opportunity. Too much drinking and a late night, a very buzzed Regina invited Emma to spend the night. Something about protecting the savior from peasants. Whatever that meant.

Even though Emma suspected the woman would drop off quickly, she sat in the dark and waited, just sitting and watching the numbers of the clock change.

After two hours of feeling giddy and nervous, like the idiot Regina deems her, she finally stood up from the bed and crept towards Regina’s door.

Using a lifetime of experience in stealthy moves, she soundlessly opened the bedroom door. She shut it quickly and just leaned against it, trying to calm her frantic heart.

Certain the woman was still sleeping, she crouched down and crawled over to the nightstand. She thanked god that the woman was facing away. She might have chickened out if she had to face Regina while doing the deed.

She reached up and grabbed the phone. The feel of it in her hands making her heart beat even faster. Finally! Finally, that eon old question was going to be answered. She was going to find out why Regina was always hell bent on making sure she kept the screen hidden.

Moving around to prevent the light from the screen from waking Regina up, she pressed the button. She was faced with a lockscreen. Damn! Bet it’s something Henry related. She tapped out a few numbers and bam! Success.

She muffled a gasp that threatened to escape. No way! Impossible! What the hell did it mean? She glanced over at the still sleeping woman, as if the answers would be just sitting there.

She turned back to the picture. 

For some reason, the phone’s background picture was of Emma reading something, bent over her desk at the sheriff’s office, ass high and prominently displayed.

FIN


End file.
